Kingdom Hearts High
by DreamStoryTeller
Summary: the kingdom hearts pepole are at kingdom hearts high...FUN! I FIXED IT! YAYAYA!
1. Unepected

**I DO NOT OWN ANY KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTER'S AND OTHER STUFF RELATED OR ANYTHING.** "Hey Roxas did you get problem 16?" Sora asked with his big blue eyes. "Nah, I was going to ask you the same question." Roxas and Sora both looked at each other with a helpful glare at the computer. Sora and Roxas tried to get the answer on the computer, but a second later Zexion walked into the room with all the answers on his homework paper. And another second later Roxas and Sora were done with their homework and Zexion lost his homework paper. "Umm……Ok and I just wanted to tell you to that dinner was ready in the dinning hall. Now where did you guys put my homework?" He lowered his glasses in disbelief as they both replied "Don't know what your talking about dude." They snickered has he left.

Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Axel, and Demyx all sat at one table enjoying lobster and crab. "Gee, this fancy high school is awesome!" Demyx said has he finished off his lobster dipped in butter. "Well I'm happy that we are ALL here, y'know? Sora's friends, my friends the organization. Almost like family." Roxas sighed picturing all of them in a photo. "Yea, but remember we are in a boarding school." Riku said crushing Roxas image. "Stupid school.. Riku ruining my image.." Roxas grumbled has he ate his bread. "Yup, there's the downer… plus homework… oh Kingdom Hearts I miss middle school." Axle said remembering the good times he had with everybody. Sora was hiding behind Kairi from the fan girls, Riku saw what Sora was doing and why. He nodded and smirked as he called out to the whole school. "HEY FAN GIRLS! GIRLS! SORA'S OVER HERE!" He sat down and a second later the floor started to rumble. And instead of going for Sora they went for Riku and tearing his clothes apart making Riku run for his dorm and Sora busting out laughing. Thus, showing the fan girls his hiding spot, and causing THEM to come over and take his clothes. Just as any other fan girl would. Sora ran after Riku but not soon after was Axel, Roxas and Demyx. All needing clothes because there pants were torn as if like pirates, and their shirt's were once long sleeved was now sleeveless. Kairi was sitting at the table alone and was laughing so hard her face was turning a bright red. The boys returned to their dorms, the two brothers Roxas and Sora shared a dorm, Axel and Demyx shared a dorm and Riku shared a dorm with Zexion. Once the brothers were dressed they agreed that they should just hang out and talk. "So, Roxas what's up?" Sora asked starting a conversation. "Nuthin' much, well there is this one thing." Roxas said blushing. "Oh Kingdom Hearts! Spare me! Why don't you ask Namine out already?" Sora groaned. "Well because I'm waiting for the-Hey wait a minute what about Kairi?!" Roxas demanded. "What did you think they had for desert?" Sora asked changing the subject. The next door over was Axel and Demyx's dorm. "Hey who do you have for 1st period?" Axel asked wondering if he had all of his classes alone. "Um… Professor Goofy." Demyx said adding more gel to his hair. "Dude how high do you want your hair?" Axle asked wondering when was the last time Demyx had a hair cut. "um I don't know……it makes me look older. And not that many girls look at me twice." He added a sigh before Axel said "Do you not remember what happened the dinning hall? There were fan girls after us. US! We never get fan girls, Roxas and Sora do." Demxy agreed and they decided to go to bed. The next, next door over was were Riku and Zexion's dorm. Zexion was reading a book and Riku was watching TV. "um… hi" Riku said awkwardly. "Hi? What are you bored or something?" Zexion put down his book and Riku nodded. A minute later Riku was asleep and Zexion was blabbing about the difference about plant cells and animal cells.


	2. Sora's Girl?

Kairi was in her dorm with Larxene. The girls dorms were on the other side of the school and the boys were on the other. Kairi was upset about it, because she didn't get to see Sora when ever she had to walk ten miles across campus. Larxene was staring at a picture of Marluxia and tracing it with her fingers. "Hey, did you know that there is a school dance in two months?" Larxene asked Kairi not taking her eyes off the photo. Kairi shook her head "No, do the boys ask the girls or the girls ask the boys?" Kairi was thinking of her and Sora dancing. "Boys ask girls. And there is a new girl at school, I saw Sora talking to her today in the hallway." Kairi snapped out of her fantasy. "What?" her tone was dull and surprised. "Yea he seemed to be flirting with her." Larxene took her eyes off of the picture and raised an eyebrow has Kairi had a hissy fit. "HOW COULD HE?! WE NEVER DATED BUT HE IS SHUCH A SUCKER IF HE CAN GET HOOKED UP THAT FAST!!!!! WHATS HER NAME?! HE'S HAD A CHRUSH ON ME SINCE……PRE-K! THAT JERK!!!!! UGHHHH!!!!!" Larxene smiled she loved it when people were angry, but not at her. "He seemed-" "SHUT UP!!!!" Kairi yelled cutting out Larxene. "FINE! But don't get mad at me when you see him with her again!" Larxene turned to face the wall and went to bed. Kairi went to bed crying her eyes out. The next door over was Xion and Namine dorm. "I can't wait for the dance!" Xion said with a jump. "Me too." Namine nodded and finished her drawing of her and Roxas holding hands under the star lighted night. "You think Riku will ask me out?" Xion asked as she turned on her CD player and listened to a CD she burned. "Yea, you two are a cute pair." Namine yelled over the music. They heard a knock on the door and Xion opened the door and Kairi was in the door frame crying. "OH MY GOD COME INSIDE RIGHT NOW!" Xion lead Kairi into her dorm and Namine turned off the music. "I-couldn't -sleep-Larxene saw-Sora with-another-girl." Kairi gasped through her sobs. She hid her face in her hands and shook with sadness. "Was it the new girl, she's in most of my classes." Xion said. Kairi nodded Namine gasped and sat down next to Kairi, hugging her telling her its alright. "I'm calling him." Xion took out her phone. "NO! He can't know that I know!" Kairi grabbed for Xion's phone. But Xion was quick and Sora was already on the phone. "Hey what up?" Xion put him on speaker. "Oh nothing just your average HEARTBREAK!" Xion yelled at Sora. "What are you talking about? I don't even have a girlfriend!!" Sora was so confused at this point the thought he got the message "Wait did Riku break-up with you?" Xion rolled her eyes. "NO! Kairi is heart broken because she saw you with another girl today, you know the new girl." Sora was shocked that Kairi was acting this way. "You mean Lizzy? She's a new student so I wanted to help her around school." Kairi's face was red from crying so much. "She's pretty upset, can you talk to her tomorrow?" Xion asked. "Sure, in the rose garden after school?" Sora was happy and tired and hung up the phone and went to his bed and slept. Kairi thanked Xion and Namine and headed to her dorm to get some sleep. Not soon after everyone was asleep. Almost, Lizzy was down the hall from Xion and Namine and heard EVERYTHING. She sat up in her bed shocked. _'What did I do? All I did was ask him a few question's about school and where everything was.' _Lizzy headed over to the boys side to talk to Sora. She knocked on the wrong door, it was Axel and Demyx dorm. It was only 8:50 pm so when Demyx opened the door he was still in his casual outfit. "Oh I'm sorry I've must have the wrong dorm." Lizzy was blushing. "Aw, it's alright. Whose dorm were you looking for?'' Demyx smiled "Sora and Roxas." Demyx was about to tell her that they were right next door when Axel pushed Demyx out of the way. "Hello, I'm Axel and free this evening. Would you like to go some-wow." Axel looked at Lizzy and she was beautiful. She dirty blonde hair that stopped at her elbows, it was curly, her eye's were purple her eye lashes were naturally long, her lips a pale rose. She had a tan with a pale blue shirt and blue jeans with black and whit shoes. "Some-wow? What does that mean?" Lizzy was looking at him with a curious face. "I mean do you want to go some were?" Axel was lost her eyes. "Um yea, Sora's dorm please." Axel looked at her with a blank face. "Of course you are." And pointed to the dorm next to him and went back inside. "Sorry about that." said Demyx rubbing his the bruise Axel made on his cheek. "Its ok, hey by the way my name is Lizzy." She held out her hand. "Demyx." He took her hand and shook it. "G'night." And Lizzy went to Sora's dorm. She knocked, nothing, she knocked again harder this time. Sora opened the door, He was rubbing his eyes from just waking up. "Hey, um how are you?" Sora asked still sleepy. "Good, kind of, not really. Can I talk to you?" Lizzy asked blushing. "Sure, Roxas we have a guest!" Sora said has he closed the door as Lizzy walked in. "Oh Kingdom Hearts, if its Axel… GO AWAY AX- wait your not Axel. Sorry." Roxas kept shuffling. "My name is Lizzy. I just met Axel, he seemed pretty bummed when I told him I was going to your guy's dorm." Lizzy smiled. "It's okay, Sora I'm just down the hall from Xion's dorm and I heard everything, Kairi seemed pretty upset too. I'm sorry if I did something to make her angry but I still don't know why she was upset if you're not her boyfriend." Sora chuckled, then laughed out loud. "What's wrong with him?" Lizzy whispered to Roxas. "I don't know, I never do." When Sora was done with laughing he said that Kairi ALWAYS gets jealous when ever she see's him with a girl unless its her, Xion or Namine. "Oh okay thanks for clearing that up for me." Lizzy was about to leave when Sora grabbed her by the arm. "I'm getting pretty sick of Kairi controlling my life, you want to help me mess with her a little?" A evil smile came across Sora's face. "Sure, like we pretend to be together?" Lizzy was beginning to like Sora. "EXCATLY!" Sora was excited. They planned and planned all night Lizzy fell asleep on the floor. Roxas and Sora put her in Sora's bed. Since the two were brother's they didn't mind sleeping next to each other. Lizzy woke up at 5:30am "OH KINGDOM HEARTS!! I GOT TO GO GET READY FOR CLASS!!!" And bolted out the door. When she was almost to her dorm she ran into Kairi and her friends. "What's your rush?" Kairi asked in a snobby tone. "I was at Sora's dorm and fell asleep there, and I got to go get ready for school so if you excuse me." Lizzy pushed through Kairi's crowed and went to go get ready for school. "Sora has a girlfriend?" Kairi stood there repeating the same thing over and over until homeroom. Sora met Lizzy at the door and they acted like a happy couple. Kairi was trying to smile, but it was a fail. She sent a text to Roxas.

~Text messages~

Kairi: Hey when did Sora start goin out with Lizzy?"

Roxas: 8D Last nite…

Kairi: T_T (crying) Don't reply plz

Roxas: Do you wanna mess with his head? ^_^

Kairi: Wat do u hav in mind?

Roxas: We could 'go out' N he would go insane =:]

Kairi: OK TTUL

~Texing over~

**I OWN NOTHING……PLZ LEAVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! =:]**


	3. KairiXRoxas? EW!

**The next day during lunch, Sora and Lizzy were outside enjoying the afternoon. "How long do you think it will be before she explodes? Kairi, I mean." Lizzy asked. "Don't know. I thought she was going to scream when she saw us together." Sora shrugged. "She likes to keep things bottled up, so she lets out the way she feels at the wrong time." They heard giggling behind them. Sora put his arm around Lizzy, he knew that giggle any were. "Oh Roxy you are so funny! Roxas you are amazing!" Kairi was hugging Roxas. Sora and Lizzy turned around. "Sora you're so strong and cute! I'm such a lucky girl." Lizzy sighed and looked at Sora. "Fake love." Roxas said. "What did you just say?" Sora asked. "You heard me, the love you have for Lizzy and the love she has for you is fake." Roxas smirked. "Wanna bet?" Sora turned to Lizzy, Lizzy understood what he wanted to do. **_**'**__**He wants to give me a hug. ' **_**Lizzy was WAY wrong. Sora lend forward and kissed her. She was shocked but she didn't want to stop it. 'I died' she thought. 'I'm in heaven, graceful, soft, perfect.' Sora let go of her, blushing. "Wow, you guy's are for real." Kairi sobbed and ran off. "THANK KINGDOM HEARTS! SHE LEFT!" Roxas was happy and sat down next to his brother. "You HATE Kairi, why'd you team up with her and pretend?" Sora asked his brother wondering if he did the right thing with Lizzy. "I wanted to mess with you." Roxas put his head on Sora's shoulder. "Aw that's so cute!" Lizzy squeaked. "Well, we loved each other, like siblings should or do." Roxas said. "Hey I gotta get going, Axel said he wanted to take me to the Ice cream shop across the street." Roxas got up and headed to the building. "K see ya." Lizzy said. "So when you kissed me, did you mean it like did you , enjoyed it?" Lizzy said blushing "Um…" "Oh God you hated it!" Lizzy hid her face in her knees. " I didn't hate it, I mean. I almost forgot it was pretend." Sora chuckled and gave Lizzy a hug. "OH GOD I FORGOT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET KAIRI AT THE ROSE GARDEN!" Sora got up and ran leaving Lizzy eating lunch by herself. MEANWHILE…………"Axel stop it." Roxas giggled. "But you have had a lot, its only fair to share." Axel did his famous smirk. "Okay fine, but only one lick." Axel licked some ice cream off of Roxas's face. "Axel! I meant the ice cream!" Roxas was getting a little upset. "I'm sorry, You didn't want a napkin and I wanted ice cream. We both win" Axel took a lick of Roxas's ice cream. "Hey I gotta go." Axel stood up to leave. "WAIT! Don't leave…I um…don't want to go back to school alone…and I'm not done with my ice cream." Roxas whimpered. "Tell you what, you finish your ice cream we can go back to school and study. Okay?" Axel winked and sat back down. When Roxas was done with his ice cream they walked back to school. {Holding hands AW.} BACK AT SCHOOL……"Zexy……Zexion? Hello? Are you there, it's your favorite nobody! Demyx!" Demyx knocked on Zexion's door again. "Zexy I need help on my homework! I know who are in there! I'm coming in!" Demyx charged at the door, it fell as Zexion was about to open it. So in other words the door fell on top of Zexion. "Can't breath……" Zexion gasped. "I'm so sorry Zexy! Her let me kiss it to make it better." Demyx kissed Zexion and got up and picked up the door off of Zexion and threw it out in the hall. "Phew. I'm tired already, hey Zexy can you do my homework?" Demyx smiled. "No, if you need help go to the library." Zexion was trying to breath and get Demyx out of the room. "The what? I've never herd of it, OH DOES HAVE WATER IN IT?" Demyx was jumping up and down. "No, Zexion this is going to be a lloonngg night. Demyx if you stay on task -which is unlikely- I will help you with your homework." Zexion handed Demyx a book and sat on his bed. "Zexy what'd this?" Zexion sighed. "That is a book Demyx, books have information or stories. This one however has information and this book and I will help you with your homework." Demyx perked "Okay Zexy!" Within 5 minutes with Zexion only saying 'Go to page 30.' Demyx was asleep. Riku walked into the room and pushed Demyx out into the hallway and put the door back on it's hinges. "Thanks." Zexion said. "I'm so happy that we get to chose if we want our classes after or before lunch!" Riku gave Zexion a hug and walked out the room with Demyx still in the hallway. When Demyx awoke he gave up and went to his room, when he opened the door Axel was there and said this "Hi sugar." Axel lifted Demyx's chin. Demyx started to blush like crazy. "Are you feeling alright… Axel…?" Demyx was wondering if he should have stayed in the hallway. "Sure baby." Axel smiled , Demyx ran away. Roxas was walking to his dorm when he ran into Demyx. "Hey Dem-" Roxas was cut off by Demyx saying "Run, run away for your life!" Roxas rolled his eyes. He heard the distant sound of laughter. "Axel, he ran ahead when I went to the bathroom." Roxas mumbled to him self. When the reached Axels' dorm he knocked hard, Axel opened up the door. "Hey Roxy." Axel was going to give Roxas a hug, but Roxas slapped him instead. "Demyx is scared of what you did. I know what you did, you even left me when you said that we were going to study together!" Roxas walked to his dorm and did his homework alone. AT THE ROSE GARDEN……………"You're her, I thought you were making out with Lizzy." Kairi said in her only tone (snobby BTW) "Well Kairi once again you didn't think 'what would Sora **_**really **_**do' Think that's why your in school." Sora smiled. "So…Sora have you heard about the school dance next month?" Kairi asked drifting off in her voice. "Yea, Why? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Sora said backing away. "I didn't say I was going, well I am but I don't know who to ask." "Ask me!" "But I'm going out with Lizzy." Sora almost fell down from backing away from Kairi. "Sora do you want to go to the dance with me?'' Sora was totally caught off guard. "Uh…BYE!" Sora ran back to the school and stayed in his room with Roxas. "Are you ok?" Roxas asked. "Kairi asked me out to the dance!" Sora breathed. "What did you say?" Roxas was remembering himself to ask Namine to the dance. "I said 'UH…BYE!' and ran back here. So in other words 'No' " Sora went to his bed and lied down. **_**'WHAT IS HAPPENING?' **_**Sora didn't know what to do. Roxas was leaving the room when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Namine in tears. **


	4. GEUSS WHAT!

"Namine….wha-? Why are you here? Are you alright?" Roxas was so confused right now no words to describe it.

"I-HERD-YOU-WERE-GOING-OUT- WITH-Kairi!" Namine gasped between sobs.

"NO! I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH THAT HEARTLESS! Namine….."Roxas wrapped his arms around Namine and whispered in her ear "Namine will go to the dance with me?"

Namine nodded. She smiled. "I would like that…vary much."

Roxas looked at Namine. Namine closed her eyes; Roxas winked at her and let her go. Namine backed away from Roxas and Roxas shut the door. Roxas was smiling then he remembered something vary important.

"Crap I'm going to the movies with Axel on Saturday. Crap, crap, crap!"

Sora looked up from his pillow. "What? It cannot be any worse then this mess. God I wish I was gay so then I wouldn't have to deal with any of this sh-crap." *JUST IN CASE YOU GUYS KNOW SORA DOESN'T CUSS*

Roxas looked over at Sora.

"You almost-"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

Roxas smiled. He herds footsteps by the door. Then leave. Sora went over and opened the door. There was a package for him.

"OOOOOO a box for me! Hey Roxy I gotta package."

"Oh yeah? Who from?"

"Umm" Sora looked at the label. "Arial."

Sora opened the box.

"Oh joy….. A song sheet, with a note."

'Dear Sora, Here is a new song you have to learn. Have a lot of finny fun! Love Arial."

Roxas was laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"Your right it's not funny. It's finny fun!" Roxas was laughing so hard his face turned red.

Sora threw the box at him. There was a knock on the door. And then giggles.

"Hey I gotta get to math. See yeah later Sora, I love you." Roxas gave Sora a kiss on the check grabbed his book bag and books and headed to the door. He opened the door and was sucked into a sea of fan girls.

"OMIGOD I LOVE YOU ROXAS! TAKE ME TO THE DANCE!"

"ROXAS CAN I HAVE YOUR PHONE NUMBER?"

" I NEED TO GET TO MATH CLASS!"

Roxas ran down the hallway, past the gym, past the lunch room and up the stairs and in the math room and locked the door behind him.

"It's so fantastic you can join us ." Said his teacher Closworth {from Beauty & the Beast you know the clock dude}

"Heh heh. Sorry I'm late, had to get the mail." Roxas said with a weak smile. '_And chased by fan girls, AGAIN.' _Roxas thought to himself.

"You can take a seat next to in the back of the classroom thank you." Closworth was vary irritated by Roxas's interruption.

Roxas nodded and headed to the back of the class and sat himself next to Lizzy. He got out his text book and a piece of paper and started to copy Lizzy's notes that she slid over to him while she pretended to read the question's to her in the text. Closworth was droning on and on about ratio's. And losing the whole class every minute. Lizzy slid a note over to Roxas saying:

Lizzy-**Can you come over to my dorm after dinner?**

Roxas- Yeah….what for?

Lizzy-**Gotta talk 2 u bout stuff**

Roxas-ok c l8r then

10 minute's later the bell rang and it was 2 hours till dinner. Lizzy gave Roxas a quick hug and bolted to her dorm. She had to run all the way a round campus to get to the girl's side. As she was at her dorm Kairi called from behind. Lizzy froze, took a deep breath and turned around.

"What? Can we make this quick I only got till dinner."

Kairi smirked. "Sora is mine you got that? He asked me out to the dance so it's a done deal."

Lizzy froze at her door "YOU little-GRRRRR- LIER! SORA WILL NEVER NOR WILL HE WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!"

Kairi summoned her key blade *I HATE HER LIL GIRLY KEY BLADE* and lunged toward Lizzy. Lizzy dodged her attack and went all magical.

Fire, Ice, Lighting, and Metal, Sparks were coming from all around the hallway. They were both out of breath and then Kairi fell to the floor. Crying. Lizzy still having a fire warping in her hair, she herd foot steps and Sora was there.

"Hey Lizzy do you-" Sora looked at Lizzy then Kairi and was vary confused.

"Sora! She attacked me! How can you love such horrible person?" Kairi was sobbing her little girl act.

"But you have a weapon…..Kairi are you lying to me?" Sora knelt down next to Kairi.

"NO SORA NEVER!" Kairi was cradled in Sora'a arms now, it was too much for Lizzy to bear. She ran into her dorm and locked the door behind her. Lizzy was panicked against the door and as her thoughts rushed through her mind she kept on coming back to the fact that she loved Sora AND Roxas. She looked around her room and started to clean.

Roxas and Axle were in their dorm room studying for the test they had tomorrow *they had nothing else to do* when all of a sudden Demyx opened up the door and yelled at the two

"STOP TAKING MY CHEESE! I KEEP ON BUYING BRIE CHEESE AND IT KEEPS ON GOING AWAY AND I KNOW ITS YOU TWO!" Demyx formed a pout and over to Axle and started to cry in his arms.

"UMM Dem I never ate your cheese…..but I did take it and give it to Roxy." Axle smirked in Roxas's direction.

"Heh heh heh IM SORRY DEM I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOURS AXLE JUST GAVE IT TO ME!" Roxas was crying-ish

"Its ok Roxy I forgive you. Hugs?" Demyx opened up his arms

"Hugs!" Roxas wraped his arms around Demyx.

Riku opens up the door and see's the 'yaoi moment' going on. He runs to Axle and they both go into a hug then the door opens and Zexion walks in. "Hey Dem im sor-"

Demyx looks up and charges at Zexion at full speed and Zexion runs away with full speed yelling "NO DEMYX NO! NUMBER 9!" Down the hallway.

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! LEAVE COMMENTS PLZ!


End file.
